


他是树！

by Qiuarcobaleno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiuarcobaleno/pseuds/Qiuarcobaleno
Summary: 根据古老的神谕，各国必须奉献长公主给守护他们的神灵，否则将会遭遇灭国之灾。但是、排神在上，青城王国这一代根本就没有公主啊！
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	他是树！

**Author's Note:**

> 标题一看就是在碰瓷你俄的绝美浪漫爱情电影，但这篇其实是沙雕来着，既不绝美又不浪漫（什）  
> 没品俗梗烂梗出没注意，单押强迫症上线，OOC到姥姥家，依旧是写着玩的请不要在意细节！  
> 及岩及无差，但有一定迷之泥塑和迷之生zi剧情，有老婆称呼，介意慎！  
> 以上都可以的话，请——

“恭喜出嫁！”花卷带领着道路两旁的人群整齐呐喊，将手中的花瓣高高抛向空中，向路中的岩泉尽数撒去。岩泉正躺在祖传的木船中，身着一袭猛男必备的淡黄色长裙，脸上闪耀着正道的光，隔壁二舅姥爷看了都不禁钦佩到跪下唱征服。

“我说了这是捐躯，不是出嫁，你们就不能……就不能悲壮点？”

岩泉扒拉了扒拉一脑袋顶的花瓣，心情烦躁的很。刚打算顺手偷偷摘下被强制戴上的双麻花辫假发，结果又一次被旁边负责抬船的温田识破，趁着没人发现赶紧一巴掌摁了回去。

“呜呜呜呜呜万万使不得。”温田西服革履，小帽一盖，墨镜一戴，用肩膀扛着船角，一边随着迷之欢乐的动感音乐前后摆动，一边哭的一把鼻涕一把泪，大概算是在场唯一一个符合岩泉要求、够“悲壮”的人。

“我查阅了所有古籍，这历代树神铁定都是钢铁直男，他要是一来就发现您是男性，肯定会用他那可怕的枯木利爪戳烂所有青城人的p股，为了大家伙儿，您就忍忍吧。还有这顶假发是沟口教练求了半个女排队的人才搞来的，每一根都是货真价实的头发，杂七杂八，啥颜色都有，比天上的彩虹都绚丽夺目，您戴上就是玛丽苏下凡，如同去澡堂子都得带八个搓澡壮汉的千金大小姐，金贵的很，您万万不能弄掉啊，我求求您嘞。”

“温田，半夜不要再看偷偷看奇怪的文了，我也求求您了。”

温田哪受得起这个，一下子哭的更大声了，透过墨镜的流泪猫猫眼中满满都是绝美的玛丽苏名场面：岩泉公主的樱桃小口干涩发黄，动人的眼眸泛着点点琉璃泪光，身上成吨重的钻石配饰叮呤咣啷的响，身下好几亿的古董木船吱吱呀呀的晃，耳边传来了花卷喊破喉咙的起哄架秧，奇了八怪的幸福气息在人群蔓延飘荡——

“青城的长公主、咱们的老大难终于要嫁出去啦！让我们共同祈祷新郎是个帅哥、哦不帅树！”

“快让花卷闭嘴！”

要说这是个什么情况呢？那就不得不提到这篇大陆最古老、最可怕的诅咒了。

历史书上记载，自盘古开天辟地以来，这片大陆就被排球天神所统治，排神为了庇佑大陆各国的人民，亲定了排技最高超的几位神祗，分别派遣他们世代守护着这些国家。而相对应的，付出才有回报，各国的国王必须将他高贵的长公主奉献给这位神祗，以换求他的降临与协助，否则，根据神谕，该国的排球队将没有资格报名参加最盛大的排球大赛。众所周知，无法参加排球大赛的国家会因羡慕嫉妒恨而爆发急性排性恋，从而丧失其他感官能力，变得茶不思饭不想，一步一步走向灭亡。所以，这场仪式绝对可谓是关乎国家安危的头等大事！

而对青城而言，它的守护者是一颗魅力非凡的树神。虽然听着蛮不靠谱，但排神在上，全国人民仍对树神的降临充满期待。

可青城难就难在，这届国王太不争气，这么多年过去了，膝下的子嗣竟没一个姑娘。眼见着新一届排球大赛时间将近，整个青城上下议论纷纷、人心惶惶。此刻，为了国家的未来，最英勇最靠谱的大王子一咬牙一跺脚，决心挺身而出、为民献身，计划凭借虚假泥塑邪术行骗树神，以换取国家的出赛权。

“讲真的，温田。”岩泉大王子神志一恢复正常，就赶紧起身叮嘱属下正事：“等他到了，你们一定要赶紧绑住他，别放他跑了。”

“放心吧长公主，矢巾将军都安排好了，保证万无一失！”

“你入戏也太深了吧！叫谁长公主呢！”

“下一环节，鼓号队准备，奏树之歌！”

抽到司仪角色的矢巾激动地拿着大喇叭高声宣布，梳成大人模样的头发和胸前戴着的塑料红花一齐抖了三抖，满面春风的样子看起来入戏更深。很快啊，鼓号队队长松川啪的一下就站了起来，向欢呼的人群抱拳致意，随着指挥棒高高抬起，乐手们立即开始了演奏。

“好运来~祝你好运来~”

“好运带来了喜和爱~

“好运来~我们好运来~

“迎着好运兴旺发达通……

呼啦——

人们刚唱道兴头上，突然一阵狂风从东边的森林方向呼啸而来！刹那间，山呼海啸，风起云涌，伴随着人群的惊呼逃窜，木船前方预留的空地上突然席卷起龙卷旋风，漩涡中心则凭空出现一圈巨大的阴影！

岩泉眯着眼睛抵着狂风向上看去，模模糊糊中好似一个奇形怪状的人影在那风暴中心快速下降，只听得轰隆一声巨响，有什么东西就像过年大市场的特价商品海报一样，在喜庆至极的背景音乐中闪亮登场。

“啊！定是树神来了！树神来了！”人群又麻雀看热闹似地跑回，争前恐后地想要一睹树神的芳容。

离得最近的岩泉自然早早就跳下了木船，背在后面的手给矢巾打着暗号。等又一声巨响过后，烟雾和狂风速速尽数散去，树神也终于显出了他的庐山真面目——

只见他挂着笑，面容俊俏，眼神炯炯，漆黑的瞳仁又圆又亮，棕色的发丝柔顺又茂密，发尾俏皮地微微上翘，和头顶的枝叶相互交错。手上拿着两个如法老权杖般的尖锐树杈，身披的衣物如树皮般原始粗狂……

时间一下子被这神力停滞了，人群沉浸在树神的美貌中整整十秒钟，直到一句稚嫩的声音打破这份寂静。

“妈咪，树神为什么没穿裤子呀？” 

“我去！”比孩子妈咪反映更快的是咱们的岩泉大王子：“矢巾别愣着啊，快上收了这变态！不然要带坏小孩了！”

在矢巾将军的指挥下，扮成鼓号队队员的护卫们训练有素，一下子便放下了乐器，拿着装土豆的大麻袋就冲了上去。但神毕竟能力非凡，只见他脑袋突然晃了晃，油亮亮的叶子瞬间急速疯长，坚挺的木枝挣开了区区麻袋套子。士兵们见状大叫不好，被吓得纷纷后退，赶紧拔出剑守在岩泉的周围，屏息等待树神的下一个动作。

“哇，这是什么新仪式吗？没人告诉我耶！”树神弯下腰拿起破了大洞的麻袋看了看，又当裙子套在了身上，还美美地转了个圈，似乎下一秒就能上演一出宅男狂喜的魔法少女变身。

“还有这个衣服挺不错，谢谢你们，我喜！”树神左右扫视一周，最终冲向了岩泉的方向，瞳仁硕大锃亮，笑容诡谲又自信。

“啊就是你吧！我直接嗨~老婆！”

“……”

“靠招呼不能这么打！小朋友们别学他！”

“号外号外！大爷买个报纸么，昨天有劲爆消息。诶没错，长公…啊大王子把树神打晕拖走了，可不么，我亲眼看见的，照着脑袋敲的，以咱王子的手劲，树神可能要傻了，完了完了，咱们青城药丸……诶谢谢您，一份一块五，收您二十，唉没零钱不找了，我给您多聊个十块钱的……”

树神挨揍上了热搜，一传十十传百，人人饭前饭后都心心念着这位大神仙。不过，被疯传要变傻的树神其实问题真不大，毕竟人家是仙躯，当天晚上就恢复到能连发一百个跳发了。何况人现在还能借机躺在老婆、哦不，躺在美艳如玛丽苏的岩泉长公主身边，从好几百万平米的大床上优雅醒来，这一波不亏。

“额……恭贺您大驾，有失远迎？”岩泉现在倒是有点惶恐上了。为了留住树神、不让他识破自己的真实性别而气愤出走，岩泉现在仍戴着那顶假发，又加上了一个红纱面罩，只漏出两只眼睛。看着树神直勾勾的盯着自己，岩泉下意识抬头摸上了那长草的头，嗯、还行，只是看着蠢，没发烧没病。

“老婆，可以让我看看你的脸吗？”树神直起身来，拿着手里的小树枝咋咋呼呼地晃悠。

“额……这是、这是我们这边的新习俗！等成婚之后才能看的！”岩泉目光躲闪，按照之前松川教他的那样回复。

“哦，原来如此！”看来是糊弄过去了，树神一拍光溜溜的大腿，还冲岩泉竖了个大拇指。“真爱不看皮囊，虽然我帅的一表人才，但我绝不是颜狗，老婆你再丑我都会喜欢的！

……我还能揍他么。岩泉看了眼正扒着窗户沿偷看的花卷，花卷一边用手势让他冷静，一边憋笑到滋泪。

“额……老婆也不能叫…对、习俗习俗！你得叫我岩泉。”

“岩泉……”树神仍没多想，龇牙咧嘴地慢慢学着念，“啊不行不行，这对一个平时唱歌比说话多的人而言太难了！诶我可不可以叫你小岩呀？还有啊，你可以叫我彻，我是及川彻哦。”树神低下头蹭蹭岩泉的手，头上的草窜得更凶了。

岩泉又瞥了一眼正趴在门口偷看的花卷，对着那吃瓜一线的闪耀着龌龊之光的眼睛，艰难地想象着排球队的哭号和排球之神的诅咒，岩泉咬了咬牙：“随便你，及川。”

及川似乎对岩泉唤他的称呼有一丁点不满，他略微撇了撇嘴，小声嘀咕了一句“好吧慢慢来吧”就继续就着岩泉的手蹭来蹭去，和隔壁家不想减肥还总是求呼呼的肥猫一样。岩泉不太能应付得了这种，何况这手感也确实不咋地，草又长了出来，太硬，扎得慌。

“你太草了太草了。”岩泉推开他，一溜烟跳下床逃走了。

光阴似箭那个日月如梭。自树神来后日子过得飞快，掐指一算，几顿饭的功夫就过去了个把周了。及川天天忙忙忙碌碌，充实得很，上场打排球，下场靠某手学习追爱技巧，还揪自己个头上的各色植物，自产自销式大送鲜花。而被跟屁的岩泉为了保持玛丽苏靓女人设，愣是没好意思拒绝，才几天下来，卧室就快堆不下了。

“诶呦喂长公主，你这里比早市买花大爷那儿的品种都全，你考不考虑办个展、创收一下不啊？展名就叫七彩炫公主与他的七十株小矮花，松川可以客串恶毒母后，树神本色出演路旁大树，顺便兼任王子。这玩意搞不好比最近推出的‘及川树玩偶’赚钱。”

花卷又照例来找岩泉打哈哈，他刚一进门就看到屋里的花明显又多了不少，红的白的粉的紫的啥颜色都有，岩泉带着彩色假发坐在中间愣是没一丁点违和感，温田看了准能因文中场景成真而再哭一宿。

“我说啊，要不你从了得了，最多就是这假发戴一辈子嘛，我看那树精对你挺上心的，而关键是、你也没有拒绝他，你俩这分明是有染！”花卷拿起擦鼻涕的手绢，有模有样地甩起兰花指，很欠揍地点了点岩泉的鼻尖。

“而且你要是就这么耗着，我担心他秃顶嘛，找个秃顶老公可有点亏。”

岩泉没好气地打掉花卷抽筋的手指头：“去你的吧，你看看你自己染得越来越浅的脑袋，你觉得我应该担心谁？他秃了能自己长，无非就是绿的呗。还有我不耗着能怎么地，我也没想法啊……”

“没想法？”花卷憋不住屁插嘴道，吃瓜之眼向上一翻。“谁昨天偷看人出浴激动到脸红的跟猴屁股似的？”

“靠你咋看见……啊不谁激动了！我那是刚举铁回来累的！”

“屁嘞，你咋不说你在青藏铁路跑酷、回来染的高原红呢。那前一阵谁趴在墙根后头，死死盯着他吃女仆们做的小饼干的？瞧你，多大的醋劲儿！”

“凑……凑巧看到罢了，而且那是他送人家花种子的回礼而已！我醋什么！”

“也是嗷，人及川后来也说了‘虽然我今天出去吃了别人家的饼干，但是我还是喜欢小岩，外面的饼干哪有小岩香香，外面的女孩子哪有小岩可爱~~’啧啧啧，醋大可不必，去去土味就行了。” 花卷夸张地学习及川昨天的样子，抑扬顿挫地的语调让脑子自动浮现出了本尊的面容，岩泉膈应到头上的假发都快被刺啦啦的真头毛顶起来了。

“你看你看！你的头发丝都对他有反应，放弃抵抗吧岩泉殿下，你就是对他有想法。”

“我没有！”岩泉狡辩。

“嗯？他送你花的样子不帅吗？”

“不帅！我又不喜欢花！”

“他打排球的样子也不帅？你见过打球这么棒的大树精？”

“那倒是没……”

“那俩树杈子传的球准不准，牛不牛？”

“不、那是……”

“发球的样子也不帅？”

“额……”

“二次攻也不帅？”

岩泉摆摆手，身心俱疲，露出厚重刘海后面的黑眼圈和绝美高原红，张了张嘴，不会说谎的人最终还是放弃了抵抗。

“……帅。”岩泉小小声回答，跟蚊子一样。

“哈，长公主你完了！”

“……”

“你看嘛，你的脸色都因他如此丰富多彩了，尤其是这黑眼圈了，多浓烈啊，你这张嘴就不要再和心狡辩惹。”

“靠，我没说我多喜欢……算了，好吧，我承认，我睡不着的确是因为他半夜烦我。”

“半夜！吼吼！”花卷一下子抓歪了关键词，脑袋贼来劲地往前伸。

岩泉黑线：“他昨天凌晨把我晃荡醒了，说又要送我花，金贵，难得一见，非常重要。”

“然后？”

“他脑袋顶上好不容易培育了朵昙花，排球配色的，大晚上开了，非要让我看看。”

“这题我会！”花卷再次抢答，摆出思春少男少女的漫画脸。“花期刹那，瞬间永恒。这很绝啊，他很会嘛！”

岩泉皱了皱眉，被麻到撅起了嘴，“得了吧，他说：这花送给你，挨揍也欢喜，哥练的胸肌，全都给你踢，哥长得绿草，全都给你薅。”

“啊这……这比饼干事件的发言还土诶……”

“是啊，看完这花我这后半夜就没睡着，干脆出去活动活动，结果跑到了天亮。”

“我的天！所以矢巾最近在调查的青城皇家未解之谜——深夜狂奔的古堡女鬼不会就是你吧？！”

“啥玩意我没听清你再说一遍？”

“啊不了不了，王子，托您的福，国泰民安，国泰民安。”

啥玩意就国泰民安，要能真国泰民安就好了。又一个睡不着的深更半夜，岩泉噘着嘴，心里越品越不是滋味。

排神在上，也不知道是不是因为这出骗局，青城的参赛权仍一直没下来。而且……垃圾树精要的是青城的长公主啊，要不就是等到未来真正的公主出生，要不就是在这之前、及川自己发现被骗然后离开吧……这里外里，能和我有什么关系呢。

“啊！有！那时他不会真的会用小树杈戳我们吧。”岩泉面对寒夜自言自语，忧国忧民地担心着自己乃至全国人民的p股。

花卷真不愧是话疗大师，这失眠又加剧了。这个泡芙狂魔从天天给面包加奶油，进化到能给人脑袋加浆糊了么！可恶的假发啊啊啊好想挠头！

跑酷完毕，岩泉顶着乱糟糟的假发到阳台继续吹风，越想边纠结，边想边想他。

完了完了，眼前都出现幻影了，怎么又能看见这垃圾树精的脸了——“呃哇！”

岩泉这脑子里还都是浆糊呢，完全没反应过来。一张俊脸在眼前迅速放大，岩泉还以为遇到了深夜女鬼的亲戚，猛男高音都抖了三抖。

“大神仙你又来干什么！”岩泉心突突跳，控制不住地吼道。

“小岩！你让我去睡觉，结果你自己跑出来玩！过分耶！”及川假装气愤地挥动着他的小树杈，腮帮子鼓鼓的。“所以小岩今天不许说我不好好睡觉哦！你看，我又给你准备了东西！”

岩泉闻言，在黑暗中定睛一看，好家伙，这货肯定又要作妖了——及川大脑袋后面原本就跟白菜帮子似的大叶子更大了，片片舒展开来，排列形成一个巨大且规则的圆弧，如同开屏的孔雀尾羽，是你拿着圆规都画不出来的漂亮形状，一看就被极其认真地修剪过。

“我现在知道了，小岩，为啥之前送你的你看起来都不太喜欢……松川和我说了，你喜欢哥斯拉那种劲爆的，花什么的不行。真是的，你早说嘛，玩火大恐龙会的我必须也会！我今晚上就点个自己给各位助助兴！”

及川话音刚落，也不等脑筋还在碰瓷哥斯拉那块儿没绕出来的岩泉寻思明白，他把两个小树杈使劲相互一蹭，打出的火星精准地落到叶子屏的根部，火舌有点惊恐地挨着及川的发顶升起，顺着枝叶的纹理开始延伸，伴随着像点鞭炮一般的嗖嗖声，直直向外扩展，四散狂奔。

很快，火焰便燃到了叶脉的末梢，嫩叶纤维中的水泡因热浪席卷而爆破，但却没有轻易地枯萎焦黄，及川的枝叶依旧坚挺，植物自然的翠绿底色与焰火明亮的的金黄相互印染，逐渐变成一片纯粹的青，和青城城堡的底色相呼相应。

此时，及川又不紧不慢地伸出手臂，发动神力将枝叶再次伸长，连带着将青色的火光继续延伸。至光晕逐渐散开、扩大，光亮也更加通明、清澈，把中间的及川彻底照亮。岩泉想到了教堂里那些圣子画，浴火重生般的神圣。青色的火光在岩泉的眼中跃动、流转，有着一股子要唤醒黑夜的气势和一股子要点亮心口的决意。

这不光比看花带劲，也确实比看哥斯拉喷火还带劲。事后岩泉本人给予了这样的极高评价。

“你小心点！”眼看着火光逐渐模糊及川身型的边缘，岩泉下意识地因担心而伸手去触碰他，及川便顺势拉住岩泉的手，十指相扣，连接之处过渡着阵阵热浪，燎得岩泉内心滚烫。

及川的脸颊也有点发红，虽不免有些紧张，嘴角又忍不住带着笑意，他郑重地望向面前岩泉，拿出最好听的嗓音深情地吐露着——

“小岩，你喜欢吗？我给它起了个名字，叫小岩LOVE急速版青城同色超大风火轮！”

哇、太棒了，这名字起的，和我岩泉A·J紫冰安吉丽娜叶罗丽兰大可爱多很配，温田一定会给你点赞的。

“我算是知道你的召唤曲子为啥那么喜庆了。”岩泉在火星子噼里啪啦的声音中回应道。“你这不是风火轮，是过年超市门口的抽奖大转盘，还挂着彩灯的那种，我能转出个什么纪念奖小布丁不啊？”

“你是特等奖，大转盘整个端走。”及川依旧抓着岩泉的手，不改深情地说着土味情话，又成功地震得岩泉一哆嗦。

“好了好了，及川，谢谢你，这个超酷的我很喜欢。就是……你为了讨公主老婆实在是太上心了，额、我看了都过意不去。”

“啊？”及川上一秒还沉浸在开屏成功的喜悦中，下一秒又有些摸不着头脑了。“因为是小岩我才做的啊，你别不信……啊！我忘记和你说了！”及川拿着岩泉的手一拍脑门，吓得岩泉又一哆嗦。

“小岩，我跟你讲，其实我很早以前就认识你哦。我住的地方有一个电眼逼人的魔犬，京巴品种，脾气特臭，害我打了三次疫苗了。虽然我知道他大概率不喜欢我，但是我很无聊嘛，还是缠着他给我讲点人间趣闻，他之前只讲什么虫虫鸟鸟的事儿，那我不如自己拿盘瓜子吊条虫子聊聊……

“后来，它终于说可以给我换个人类幼崽的故事讲，不过要我陪他练排球。我一想竟还有这等好事，就斥巨资听了，所以他就给我讲了有着橄榄色眼睛的小鬼的故事。

“魔犬说这是他最敬佩的人类小孩，他出生的时候全国上下过了三年的春节。长大后他曾偷摸溜去城外抓独角仙，回来挨打的时候脸都瘪紫了却一声没吭。等到上学的年纪，他多次挺身而出保护同桌而把人掰弯，还得到毕生难忘的两个奖励——班主任老师蓄谋已久的香香热吻和父王颁发的金排球一只，他开心极了，一边认真练习一边苦恼自己为什么还长不到一米八……

“我第一天见到你我就知道了，小岩，是你陪着我长大的，让我在独自一人时也没有那么孤单。我臭老姐和我说，我会是青城下一任的树神，总有一天，住在城堡里的人会来接我，所以我就一直在等你们唱歌，一直盼望着会有橄榄色眼睛在等我。你可不知道看到你我有多高兴！我眼神可好使了，你肯定没有一米八！”

树神越说越兴奋，甚至直接甩掉了他的小树杈，两只手拉住岩泉的捧在心前，还不忘胡噜胡噜他长满草的头毛，捯饬得闪闪亮亮的样子比岩泉还像王子。

“以后这种事情要早说啊垃圾川，不过最后一句大可不必。”

岩泉认真听完，长舒一口气，感到解开心结一般的轻松。及川的脸，他说话的唇，抖动的眉和温柔的眼都越发顺眼了起来。果然。岩泉想。这张脸在说正经话、干正经事的时候还是好看的，值得包揽全世界所有好吃的小饼干。

“现在知道也不晚嘛，所以……你想和我在一起吗？”及川问他。

岩泉眨了眨眼睛，没注意到高原红和猴屁股早已一齐上脸，头上的假发随着点头的动作甩动，对方最爱的橄榄色眸子里盛着满满激动的泪水，仿佛马上就要变成滴下来变成大钻戒。

及川伸出手，触上岩泉的脸，轻轻抹掉岩泉的昂贵泪水，在一阵纠结下还是扯下了那层碍事的面纱。岩泉呆愣着，没有也忘记了拒绝，甚至还顺着伸手拽下了自己的五彩假发，露出和长草及川头手感类似的刺啦啦的黑色头毛。

啊，他好像隔壁女巫家那只甩动毛毛的黑色猫咪，好可爱！及川心中雀跃，树之歌在脑中自动播放。他的瞳孔微微睁大，里面含着光亮，照着他眼前的命定。

“额……”后知后觉地，岩泉有些心虚地微微低下头，“对不起……及川大神仙，重新介绍一下，我是岩泉一…王子……你也看到了，我其实是男的，不是什么公主，当不了你老婆。额…总之你可以在不戳别人p股的情况下留下来吗？我是真的很需要你。”

“嗯？”及川回过神来，再次带着不解歪了歪头。

“老婆就是老婆，老婆还分什么男女吗？但是p股和p股不一样，你放心我不会戳别人p股的！”

“啊？！”岩泉听闻一下子抬起头来，对上及川脸上和自己当初同款的正道的光。

靠！好刺眼！正道的光照在了大ding上！温田你的情报大错误，这厮是给佬！奖金全没收！还有这垃圾树精听不懂人话，我的p股危！危！

最后的最后，心意相通的岩泉大王子和及川树神在城堡里举行了盛大的婚礼，王国电台大喇叭单曲循环了三年树之歌，害的全青城又被迫连过了三年春节，到处一副实打实的国泰民安的景象。而两人打打闹闹的婚后生活就更别提多和谐甜蜜了，他们场上配合越发默契，场下两年成功抱仨，成就一段足以流传千古的佳话。

啊顺便说一句，大王子的p股倒没那么危，孩子是树神脑袋上的叶子插土里种出来的，在岩泉王子精心的浇水施肥下，孩子们个个涨势喜人，很快就都超过一米八了，排球打的还倍棒，真是可喜可贺、可喜可贺惹！

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您看到这里！


End file.
